


Fearsome 3some

by neeksi, poppy_seeds



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeksi/pseuds/neeksi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_seeds/pseuds/poppy_seeds
Relationships: Aiden/Jesse (Minecraft), Aiden/Jesse/Lukas(Minecraft), Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Fearsome 3some

Jesse lines himself up with Lukas' cock, shuddering when the head brushes against his entrance. He lowers himself steadily and sinks down with ease, having been stretched more than enough to accommodate him. It doesn't stop him from enjoying the feeling, though, as he's filled inch by inch until he's fully seated.

He feels Lukas twitch inside him and purr low in his throat, adjusts himself so he's comfortable and drags himself up long and slow.

"God," Lukas hisses. He digs his fingers into Jesse's hips, fighting the temptation to chase back up into that tight heat.

Jesse doesn't tease him for long. He rolls his hips down with a satisfied sigh, arching his back to impale himself as deep as possible. Lukas meets him halfway, thrusting up just hard enough to make Jesse keen.

"Feels good," he gasps, planting his hands on Lukas' chest for support. "Fuck, feels so good—"

Lukas cuts him off with a wet kiss. He slides his tongue across Jesse's, one hand pulling at his hair while the other grips his ass and pushes it down to match every thrust. They're panting into each other's mouths, moaning in tandem as they find their rhythm.

Jesse's just starting to chase his orgasm when two more hands settle on his waist and drag up to his chest, pulling him up so he's fully impaled in Lukas' twitching cock. Aiden presses up against him from behind, his own erection sliding up Jesse's crack, hot and hard.

"Don't forget about me," he murmurs into Jesse's ear, sending a shudder down his spine.

"Then hurry up and make yourself useful," Jesse breathes, the barest hint of a taunt in his voice.

Aiden pushes down on Lukas' thighs, signaling him to stop moving. He then presses a finger up against Lukas' cock and into Jesse, causing him to bite his lip and whimper. "Like this?"

He hooks his finger, stretches Jesse open with a sharp tug. Jesse's mouth falls open with a startled cry, then he's leaning back against Aiden's chest and nodding urgently.

"Yes," Jesse gasps. He closes his eyes and drops his head back to relish in the feeling of the new intrusion. "Yeah, like that."

Lukas' thighs flex under him and he grunts at the unfamiliar sensation of having something rub up against him while he's inside. It's unbelievably hot already, and all he wants is to feel what it's like to to move against it. "Shit, Jesse, can I, please?"

Aiden picks that moment to push his finger in down to the knuckle, reaches as deep as he can until his wrist is straining.

"Wait." Jesse licks his lips and adjusts to the slight stretch. "Just a sec."

"Yeah, wait your turn," Aiden teases, then drags against Jesse's inner walls on the way out, all the way until just the tip of his finger remains. He waits until Jesse's whining, hand reaching down to grab Aiden's wrist before he does it all over again.

Jesse moans loud and deep, the flush of his cheeks spreading down his neck and to his chest. He's a sight to behold, so much that Lukas gives in to the temptation and jerks his hips up against Jesse's.

"Nnn, Lukas—!" he cries, nails digging red crescents into Lukas' hips.

"Sorry, sorry," Lukas grits out. He plants his feet firmly on the bed to keep himself steady. "Can't help it, you look so good Jesse, god."

Jesse flushes, suddenly acutely aware that he's on full display. His erection is hard and leaking, his skin is slick with sweat, and Aiden has Jesse's back flush against his chest, exposing every inch of his skin for Lukas to admire.

"We haven't even got to the good part yet," Aiden purrs. He kisses up Jesse's neck as he drags his finger around to the other side of Lukas' cock and quickly finds Jesse's prostate.

All it takes is a little crook of his finger and Jesse's crying out his name now. He reaches out to Lukas for support, laces their fingers together while he grabs Aiden's shoulder with the other, holds on for dear life as Aiden rubs mercilessly into that sweet spot.

"Yeah, yeah! Fuck, Aiden—!" Jesse's panting loudly, hips jerking and back arching off Aiden's chest. His cock his leaking thick beads of precum that's dripping all over Lukas' abs and god, yeah, now he looks good.

"You like that? Like being filled with Lukas' cock while I make you scream?" Aiden slides his other hand down into Jesse's navel, hovers right above his dick before dragging his fingers back up to rub his nipples instead.

Jesse whines at the added sensation, drops his hand from Aiden's shoulder to stroke himself but is denied yet again when Aiden takes his finger out to catch his wrist, holds his hand and brings it up against his chest.

"No, no, don't stop," Jesse gasps, delirious as he presses back into Aiden's cock.

"You want Lukas to touch you? Want him to make you come?" Aiden asks into his neck. He rubs up against the sweat-slicked cleft of Jesse's ass, drawing out a shuddering breath from him. Jesse nods desperately, hands flexing around Lukas'. "You've gotta use your words, sweetheart. Be good and ask him nicely."

"Touch me," Jesse says instantly, eyes pleading when he looks at the man below him. "Lukas, touch me, please, please?"

Lukas doesn't have Aiden's patience, not when it comes to giving Jesse everything he wants when he's good; especially not when Jesse's sitting on top of him, practically sobbing while he begs. Lukas gives Jesse's hand a tender squeeze and drags his other hand up Jesse's thigh, the only warning before he makes a loose fist around Jesse's cock and starts pumping him slowly from hilt to tip.

"Nnh, Lukas, Lukas—!" Jesse bucks into his hand, slams his eyes shut and nearly weeps when Lukas rubs circles into his slit, uses his own precum to slick his cock. "I'm close, I'm close, I'm gonna cum, I'm—"

"Hold it in," Aiden instructs, pushing his finger back in against Jesse's prostate. "We're not done with you yet so you've gotta hold it in, okay?"

"I can't, I can't, I need to—" There's tears in his eyes now, every nerve in his body is burning and he can't think anymore. There's stars in his eyes, and all he can think about is the pressure building up deep in his core, how he's so, so close—

His breaths come quick and his hips jerk into Lukas' hand. His moans grow louder and just as he's on the edge, Aiden lets go of his hand, grabs his cock, and squeezes.

"Nooo, Aiden, ffff— fuck—!"

He can feel Aiden pinching him off right before he comes, but still the heat in his stomach bursts out and Jesse wails. His muscles seize, clenching with a vice around Lukas' ever-hardening cock. Every inch of his skin is alight with an overwhelming sensation that makes him cry out in a mix of shock and pleasure so intense he sees white.

His one hand is crushing Lukas' while the other claws into Aiden's thigh, his voice coming out in extended cries until finally his moaning quiets back down into gasps and he relaxes his grip. Aiden finally pulls his finger free and embraces Jesse from behind, steadying and soothing him with soft crooning into his ear as he slumps back against Aiden to catch his breath, still quivering around Lukas.

When he opens his eyes again, he sees Lukas staring wide-eyed at him, mouth agape and lips wet with desire. One last shudder travels from the base of Jesse's spine up to his neck and he moans through his teeth, arching his back more than necessary so Lukas can get a good look.

"Oh my god," Lukas whispers, thoroughly appreciating the view. He untangles his hand from Jesse's so he can rub soothing circles into Jesse's trembling thighs. "That was so hot, god. What was that, Jesse? Did you just come dry?"

Jesse blinks, bleary-eyed. "I, I think so, yeah." His erection is still hard as ever, still dripping with precum and pooling onto Lukas' hips. "Aiden, what did you do?" he whimpered.

Aiden laughs into Jesse's shoulder, trailing kisses across his skin. "That was all you, babe. I was trying to edge you."

"Asshole," Jesse mutters.

"Speaking of which," Aiden grips Jesse's ass cheeks and pushes them apart, "I think you're more than ready now, yeah?"

Jesse's arousal spikes again and he bite his lip. "Yeah, 'm good."

"That's what I like to hear." Aiden pries Jesse open with his thumbs, drawing out a deep groan.

He lines his cock up against Lukas' and starts nudging his way in. Jesse gasps at the stretch, curls forward and braces himself on Lukas' hips while Aiden pulls him down.

"Uhnn! Ah, ah—" Jesse pants into his shoulder, instinctively drawing away from the second intrusion.

"Keep 'im steady," Aiden murmurs to Lukas, who's starting to twitch against him inside.

His brow furrows as he eases into the burning heat of Jesse. It's unbelievably tight and there's no way to rush it, even if he wanted to. He pauses to give Jesse time to adjust, soothes him with purrs and a trail of open-mouthed kisses up the back of his neck and under his jaw.

Aiden rolls his hips in a silent question. He feels Jesse relax against him again, letting him and Lukas carry his weight.

"Yeah," he murmurs, jutting his ass out to give Aiden a better angle. "Aiden, mmm—"

Aiden pushes in another inch before easing back out again. All three of them groan at the sensation, then Aiden pulls Jesse down the rest of the way onto his cock in one mind-numbing movement.

Jesse's mouth falls open and he sobs, literally sobs. He's stretched so unbelievably wide, stuffed full to the brim. He's reeling at how lewd he feels from being so completely and utterly used. And he's saying something, he thinks, about how it's too much and he can't, he can't, but Aiden is holding him in place and Lukas' hands are digging into his thighs and it's all he can do to just breathe.

"There you go, you're doing so good," Aiden croons. "Gods, you're tight. Is this what you wanted, Jesse? Me and Lukas inside you at the same time?"

Jesse can't find his words. He just nods and let's Aiden do whatever he wants. His hands slide all over Jesse's body, brushing up against his nipples and down to his abs. He flattens one palm against Jesse's chest, kneading his pecs right over his hammering heart while the other flattens against his stomach.

"Can you feel us both inside? Fucking you open nice and slow," He murmurs into Jesse's ear, and Jesse's moan comes out as a sob again. "Hey, hey, keep it together. We haven't even got started yet," he chuckles.

He rolls his hips forward ever so slightly to test the waters, licks his lips when he feels Jesse opening up for them. "I think you're ready. You want us to move? Want us to fuck you at the same time, see how deep we can go?"

"Y-Yeah, yeah—" Jesse whimpers, and finally Aiden starts thrusting proper. "Ah, ah— please—"

He's so impossibly full, the two cocks inside him thick and hot. Lukas' hips are twitching beneath him, unable to get enough leverage with Jesse and Aiden both weighing down on him, but every time Aiden thrusts up against Lukas, it pushes him against Jesse's prostate over and over and over again and makes him incoherent without much effort at all.

They don't even need to move and they're pressing up against every nerve inside him, but when Aiden does it sends him tumbling over a whole new wave of pleasure and Jesse can't think anymore. His voice is coming out louder with every thrust and his legs are giving out beneath him.

"More, m-more—!"

Aiden nearly pulls out all the way before pounding back into Jesse down to the hilt. Jesse jolts forward with a strangled cry and folds over Lukas, bracing himself on his hands as Aiden keeps up his unforgiving pace.

He screws his eyes shut and buries his face into Lukas' neck. Lukas slides his hands down Jesse's sweat-slicked back and down to his ass with hushing coos. He lifts Jesse up off his dick and slams him back down to match Aiden's thrust and his ear is ringing from how loud Jesse cries out next to him.

"Yes, fuck! Lukas, a-again, fuck, just like that, so— so good—"

Jesse goes limp in Lukas' arms, leaving himself completely at their mercy. Aiden keeps pounding into him, alternating between deep powerful thrusts and quick shallow ones that make Jesse weep. At the same time Lukas has full control of his ass, lifting and dropping him over and over again on Lukas' cock in lieu of fucking him properly.

"Oh my god Jesse, god you're so tight, feels so good, fuck—" Lukas moans into his ear, has Jesse's ass in a vice grip as he keeps punching the air out of him on every thrust.

Not that Jesse is in any position to complain. His hands are gripped tight into the bedsheets, so tight that they're threatening to tear. His cock is rubbing up against Lukas' belly and every part of his skin feels like it's on fire.

He feels Aiden lean over him, adjusting his angle so he can piston down into him hard and fast. He hears Aiden murmuring filthy things in one ear and Lukas gasping and groaning in the other and Jesse swears he could come from the sound of their voices alone.

It feels like he's spent an eternity trapped between them when Aiden's thrusts turn desperate and sporadic. He pushes himself up and tugs at Jesse's hair. Jesse follows obediently, arching off Lukas' chest, and Aiden holds him unbearably close while he chases his orgasm.

Aiden licks up his jaw and into the shell of his ear, panting loud and heavy as he gets close. "'m gonna shoot, fuck, Jesse, you want it? Want me to cum inside?"

"Yeah, I want it, want it i-inside," Jesse pleads. He feels Aiden's cock pulsing inside him, feels it grow thicker for a heavenly moment until finally, Aiden's moaning loud into his back and suddenly Jesse's can feel his insides being filled with liquid heat.

"F-Fuck, you're so good—" Aiden drops his weight on Jesse, burying his cock fully into his ass, pressing him into Lukas as Aiden rides out his orgasm and empties inside. "So good at taking it, shit—"

"Uhnnn, Aiden, Aiden, Aiden—!" The added weight is rubbing Jesse's cock hard against Lukas' abs, and that along with the satisfaction of being filled with Aiden's cum sends Jesse over the edge without warning.

He throws his head back and screws his eyes shut, painting Lukas' chest with thick ribbons of his own spend. Aiden helps him ride through it, thrusting into his convulsing asshole for as long as he can bear until he has to pull out from overstimulation. He rolls off and collapses on the bed next to them, finally giving Lukas the mobility to plant his feet on the bed and start fucking up into Jesse with fervor.

"W-Wait, Lukas, I, I can't— Lukas—" Jesse whines helplessly into Lukas' chest. His body's still twitching through his orgasm and his brain's turned completely to mush - he doesn't have the strength to pull himself off Lukas, and Lukas is too far gone to make himself stop.

"'m close," Lukas grunts. He can feel Aiden's cum getting stirred up inside Jesse's gaping asshole, and it's without a doubt the hottest, filthiest thing he's ever felt. "Just hold on a bit more, I'm gonna cum, fuck I'm gonna cum inside, can I? Jesse, can I—"

"Please, please, please please please—" Jesse chants, his voice raspier than ever.

He can feel Aiden's leaking out of him, which only makes it easier for Lukas to rail into him from below until finally his cock is twitching inside too. One more thrust and he's shooting his load, filling Jesse up to the brim with his own.

Lukas groans loud as he slams his hips into Jesse's on every pulse, his arms wrapped so tight around Jesse that he can hardly breathe. One last thrust and Lukas loosens his grip, his seed mixing with Aiden's as it drips out of Jesse's ass and down his softening cock.

For a long moment, the three of them lay in a tangle of limbs, catching their breaths and slowly coming back to their senses. Finally, Jesse has it in him to inch his way off Lukas' dick. They both grunt from the wet slide and Jesse shudders when he feels the mixture of cum leaking out of him.

Aiden sees this and groans at the sight, can't help but slide his hands between Jesse's legs and press his fingers into the mess. Jesse whimpers, too utterly fucked and pliant to make him stop.

"Shit, Jess, should've seen yourself," Aiden murmurs, gently scraping the cum out of him. He's completely loose and absolutely wrecked, and he's able to slide two fingers in with ease. "Took us both all the way, it was incredible."

He pulls his fingers out and drags them up Jesse's crack before sucking them clean with a loud pop. Jesse gapes at the obscenity and promptly buries his face into the sheets with a whine.

"God, Aiden," he whines.

"Yeah, quit being such a tease," Lukas chastises with a grin. "If you're going to clean him out, do it properly."

And before Jesse can process what he said, Lukas presses Jesse's legs up to his chest, spreads his ass, and licks a long, heavy stripe from his ass up to his balls.

"Lukas!" Jesse nearly shrieks into the bedsheets. He grabs Lukas by the hair and tries to pull him off, but his arms are weak from bracing himself for so long and his body's already betraying him by giving into the warm feeling of Lukas' tongue inside him.

He protests weakly instead, "Don’t, don't, Lukas, I'm— hnnn-" but then Aiden cuts him off with a languid kiss, and the rest of his complaints die on his tongue.

"Let him take care of you," Aiden purrs, slicking Jesse's hair out of his eyes. He kisses his forehead, then his cheek, then down his jaw until he comes back to his lips again.

Jesse sighs into the kiss. He relaxes his hold on Lukas' hair and instead threads his fingers through it. Lukas takes this as a sign to lick deep into Jesse, curling his tongue up against his slick walls and burying his nose right up against his perineum.

"Lukas," he whimpered tearily into the kiss, toes curling at the sensation.

"Hey, I'm the one with you here," Aiden smirks, pressing their lips back together. Jesse has enough mind to tell him to shut up before he licks into Jesse's mouth just as thoroughly, sliding their tongues together and tasting every inch he has to offer.

Jesse has one hand in Lukas' hair and the other on Aiden's wrist. They're leaving him no room to breathe and he can feel an aching heat returning to his stomach. His oversensitive nerves sing in a mind-numbing mixture of pain and pleasure, and soon he's moaning against Aiden's lips and pushing himself down onto Lukas' tongue.

He cock twitches, precum dripping onto his stomach as it slowly stiffens again, and immediately Jesse reaches down to start coaxing himself into a full erection.

"Holy shit," Aiden laughs against his lips, leaving wet, sloppy kisses across his cheek and down his neck. "Seriously Jess, another? You think you can handle it?"

Jesse blinks at him with wet eyes and nods against his shoulder. "I, I'unno, just do something, please?"

"Already on it sunshine," Lukas says, the feeling of hot breath against his hole sending a shiver up Jesse's spine.

"Leave it to us," Aiden murmurs, replacing Jesse's hand with his own. "Relax, we've got you."

Jesse sinks into the pillow as his mind swims in a dizzying haze of post-coital glow and arousal. Lukas' still eating him out like it's his last meal on earth and now Aiden's stroking his weeping cock in all the right ways, thumb rubbing from his slit down to his frenulum and up again.

"Aiden," Jesse moans, reaching weakly out for him. He grabs him by the back of the head and pulls him down into a kiss, this time with more heat behind it. His whole body sings with pleasure and his third orgasm reaches him in no time. "Fuck, I'm gonna come, I'm coming— don't stop, don't stop—!"

It hits him deep in his core and spills outwards, drowning him in outright ecstasy. He comes loudly with a sob, legs clamped down on Lukas' shoulders and back arching into Aiden's hand. It pushes through him in powerful, all-encompassing waves that leave him heaving breathless on the bed, completely debauched when he's finally coming down from the high.

Aiden feels him jerking from oversensitivity and collects as much of Jesse's semen on his last stroke. He brings hand up to his mouth and makes sure Jesse is watching him before he licks it clean.

"You're-" Jesse pants, pushing against him with no amount of force at all. "You guys are insane,"

Lukas gives him one last sloppy kiss on his hole before lowering his legs again. They're trembling from overexertion and Jesse's certain he won't be able to walk for the next two hours at least.

Lukas takes his time crawling back up, kneading Jesse's aching muscles along the way until settling next to him on his other side.

"Anything else for our sweet prince?" He hums against Jesse's shoulder with a smile, earning him a very exaggerated eyeroll.

"Why are you guys like this," Jesse whines. Lukas laughs against his skin and pulls him close, which reminds him that actually there is something else. "Urf," he grimaces, trying and failing to peel himself away from Lukas' sweaty skin. "Can someone grab a towel?"

There's a silent argument between Lukas and Aiden that finally ends with Lukas saying, "You do it, it's my turn to make out with Jesse!" to which Aiden concedes with a soft kiss to Lukas' lips, and a half-hearted complaint as he makes a dramatic affair of rolling out of the bed.

Lukas victorious grin softens into a smile when he turns his attention to Jesse, whose breathing is starting to even as his heart rate settles. He cups Jesse's cheek and gently coaxes him into facing him.

He kisses Jesse softly at first, chaste pecks against his lips that gradually deepen into something wet and messy. Jesse turns fully now and fully embraces Lukas, licking into his mouth and allowing Lukas to do the same.

They eventually pull apart to catch their breaths, although Jesse doesn't stray far. He keeps his lips just a hairsbreadth away, eager to get back to it.

"Y'know," Lukas starts, voice low and breathy, "I can't decide which mouth of yours I like devouring more."

It takes a second for Jesse's blissfully fucked out mind to process what Lukas just said, but the second it hits him, his eyes blow wide and he reaches up and shoves his sweaty blonde hair down into Lukas' eyes with an affronted yell.

"Lukas," His cheeks are burning and he keeps smothering Lukas with his hands. Lukas simply laughs, keeping a tight hold on Jesse.

They eventually settle again and Jesse puts his arms back around Lukas' shoulders.

"You're gross," he mutters fondly.

Lukas just grins, running his hand through his hair to slick it back again.

"Was it good?" he asks, with a lift of his brow. Jesse's only response is an irritated frown, which only makes Lukas press harder for an answer. "Did you like it? Was it everything your filthy little brain ever imagined—"

Jesse groans and shoves his hair into Lukas' face again. "Lou," 

"Okay, fair enough," Lukas says. "I guess seeing you literally cry with us buried inside of you is enough of an answer, anyway."

"Lou!" Jesse squawks indignantly, his face turning scarlet. Lukas laughs brightly, not even fighting back when Jesse tosses the bedsheet over Lukas' head to shut him up forever.

"Hey, if we're killing Lukas then I want in," Aiden jokes, returning with damp towels in hand. Jesse mercifully releases Lukas from his early death and sits up with a groan. Aiden throws one of the towels at Lukas' face, then places one of Jesse's feet on his lap to start gently wiping him down.

Lukas wipes his face haphazardly first, then shimmies up behind Jesse to start cleaning his back. His lightly scarred, tan skin glistens from sweat, and Lukas can't help but give it a kiss before wiping it away. Jesse shivers from his touch and lets himself lean into it with a sigh.

"You're so pretty," Lukas purrs softly. He kisses down Jesse's neck as he wraps his arm around and wipes across his chest, a thinly veiled excuse to hug him from behind. "So, so pretty. We're so lucky to have you."

"Being pretty won't make him clean," Aiden teases.

Lukas grumbles and goes back to wiping down Jesse's arms. Aiden places Jesse's foot back onto the bed and brings the other into his lap to start wiping down. He massages while he cleans and is rewarded with a satisfied breath.

He smirks and asks, "You gonna be okay for training tomorrow?"

Jesse curses and drops his head back against Lukas. "No, absolutely not."

"Better start thinking up a good excuse for Petra then," Lukas grins. He finishes wiping down Jesse's underarms just as Aiden's finishing up with his lower half. He gives Jesse a peck on the cheek as a final touch and tosses the cloth across the room. "All done."

"Us too," Aiden says, tossing him a fresh rag.

The two of them quickly wipe themselves down, toss the rags into the messy pile on the floor, and tuck themselves in next to Jesse.

Lukas presses up against Jesse's back, slides his arm under Jesse's neck and pulls him flush against his chest with his other arm. Aiden shuffles in close and tucks Jesse's head under his chin. It leaves him practically nose to nose with Lukas, but they're too tired to care. Their legs are all tangled up together so it's not like they can get very far from each other anyway, and just like that, with a kiss they all fall asleep in their little pile.

The next day, Jesse manages exactly five high kicks to their shared training armor stand before his legs give out and he drops to the floor. Petra is disappointed.


End file.
